1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device including a magnetic body and a coil conductor and also relates to a wireless communication apparatus including the antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a reduction in size and an increase in functionality of wireless communication equipment, including a mobile telephone terminal, the desire for functionality enhancement and size reduction of incorporated components has increased. One example method of building an antenna into a substrate and modularizing them using a process of producing a multilayer wiring substrate is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-218626. With the antenna device having the structure illustrated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-218626, because the substrate is made of resin, the flexibility in shape is high, and it is relatively easy to incorporate components into the substrate.
However, with the miniaturization and high integration of a module, when another chip component or ground conductor is close to an incorporated antenna, undesired coupling is apt to occur. If the undesired coupling occurs, a problem arises in that it leads to degraded antenna characteristics.